Poison Mushroom
For the similar plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Shadow-shroom. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Mushroom Plant |trait = Anti-Hero 2 |ability = None |flavor text = "Zombie Heroes. Don't like 'em. Not one bit. Don't care who knows it, either."}} Poison Mushroom is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They can also be made by Mush-Boom. They cost 1 to play and have 1 /1 . They have the Anti-Hero 2 trait and do not have any abilities. Their closest zombie counterpart is Mini-Ninja. Origins Shadow-shroom is based on many ''Inkcap'' mushrooms from the genera ''Coprinus'', ''Coprinellus'' and ''Coprinopsis'', which are known for the black ink-like substance secreted from the bottoms of their mushroom caps. Their name is a combination of "poison," referring to their appearance, and "mushroom," the real-life fungus they are based on. Their description may be a reference to one or more of the quotes found in The Dark Knight. One of the quotes in the film includes Batman having a conversation to James Gordon on whether the latter must choose to be a hero or a villain, and the other quote was partially mentioned by The Joker where the dialogue says "Not. One. Bit." It is also a reference to their Anti-Hero 2 trait. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Mushroom Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 2' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Zombie Heroes. Don't like 'em. Not one bit. Don't care who knows it, either." Strategies With Poison Mushroom is a good early-game plant when you want to lead with heavy damage to your opponent, but they have to land a hit on them, because otherwise, they are no better than Button Mushroom. The best placement for them would be a lane with no zombies, but you have to beware when when your opponent does not play any zombies at all, because they may be saving up for a trick to destroy them. Being a mushroom card, Poison Mushroom can be boosted by Buff-Shroom, while Punish-Shroom will punish your opponent if they recklessly destroy them. Poison Mushroom also fits with mushroom synergy in general due to them being a cheap swarming card. Against Poison Mushroom should not be a threat as long as they do not hit you. Unfortunately, that is easier said then done, as your opponent will most likely play Poison Mushroom on an empty lane. However, there are several cards that counter them very well. Tricks like Bungee Plumber and Nibble are such examples. Dog Walker is another, as he will move onto Poison Mushroom's lane, preventing them from hurting you. It also helps that Dog Walker is able to destroy Poison Mushroom in one attack and survive. However, there is also a chance that your opponent will exploit their Hunt trait instead. Gallery Trivia *They and Space Pirate have the lowest Anti-Hero stat in the game, with Anti-Hero 2. *In a Twitter post, the HD photo of Poison Mushroom has purple skin and a slightly lighter cap color, while Poison Mushroom in-game has paler skin and a slightly darker cap color. **This strange appearance of Poison Mushroom is seen on Captain Combustible's Premium Pack. See also *Mush-Boom *Nightcap *Mini-Ninja Category:Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Mushroom cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Poisonous plants